paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit the slopes!
Lilac, Penelope, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Chase, Marshall, and Rocky were going to spend time playing in the snow. Penelope: Oh my, these are some tall, wide, easy to get lost in slopes! Lilac put her arm around her Lilac: Great huh! Wait, what was that last part? Penelope: I-I said FUN slopes! Skye: Yup! Zuma: Here are your ice skates. Skye: Thanks! Chase: Hey! Can I skate to? Zuma: Um. Skye: Well. Zuma: It's a... Skye: 2 person thing! Zuma: Yeah! Chase: (mumbles) So I see. (Scene changes) (Penelope badge) Zuma: Well be at the pond! Chase: I'm going to ski! Rocky: I'm sleading! Marshall: I'm going to SKELETON! Penelope: Ill be in the medical tent! Lilac: That's no fun! Come snowboarding with me and Rubble! Penelope: I'm good! Penelope set up the tent, just in time to! Husky: Can you take a look at this? Ouch! Penelope: Ok! Husky: So, what sport are you doing? Penelope: I'm just working here. Husky: You have to play a sport! Penelope: is healing a sport? Husky: No. Penelope: Who says! Husky: That sigh. (Points to the rules sign) Rule #7 all visitors must be participant to a sport Penelope: Oh....... Husky: Thanks, oh and, good luck! Penelope: Hey! I'll do skeleton! After all, I know a lot about skeletons! At the ice ramp........ Penelope: Marshall! Marshall! Marshall: Huh? Penelope: I'm going to skeleton! Marshall: Really great! Here! He hands her a small skate board Penelope: What's this for? Marshall: Lay down on it. Penelope: Ok. (lays down) Marshall: Now, ill (straps her in) Penelope: What's going on!!! Marshall: Now SKELETON! (pushes her down the ramp) Hold on! Marshall: Bye! Penelope: MARSHALL! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH! EEEEEKKKKK!!!! At the bottom........ Penelope: (shaking) W-W-What, WAS THAT FOR!!!!! Marshall: Skeleton. When you get on a skeleton, and roll down, you caught some great speed! Penelope: This is not a skeleton! (throws it) Marshall: Well, bye, I guess! Penelope: Thanks anyway. Penelope: Now, for..... Ah ha! Penelope: Hey guys! Hey guys! Zuma: Hey! Skye: Zuma! I'm tired, can I take a break? Zuma: But..... Penelope: I can skate for a while while she takes a break! Zuma: Ok dude! Skye: Ill watch! Zuma: (picks her up) Hold on! Penelope: I hate those words.... AHHHHHH! Zuma: (spinning) Weeee! CRASH! Zuma: You okay dude? Skye: Penelope! Penelope: I'm okay, just WOAH! (falls over) Dizzy. Penelope: I'm going to go. Zuma: Ok bye! Skye: Come back soon! Penelope: SLEADING! That's practically FOR dogs!!! Penelope: Rocky! Rocky: What? Penelope: I want to slead! Rocky: Ok! But can you run fast for a long time? Penelope: Not really. Rocky: Ok then, just hop on and hold on! Penelope: Wait, HOLD ON! AAAAAAHHHHH! Rocky: Weee! Penelope: Stop! Stop! Stop! (pulls the rains) Rocky: (slides to a stop) Yes? Penelope: I'm going to go, before I get hurt again. Rocky: Ok? Penelope: This is not going good. Chase: Wanna watch me ski? Penelope: Watch! That's not dangerous at all! Chase: WHOOOOO HOOOOOO! Chase Sped down the slope Chase: You didn't seem impressed! What's up? Penelope: I can't find a sport to play! Chase: Lilac wants you to snowboard. Penelope: Oh yeah! (runs off) Chase: Now I'm alone again. Penelope: Lilac! I'm here to snowboard! Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes